The invention relates to a system and method for identifying a vehicle moving in a prescribed area. In particular, the present invention is a system to automatically recognize vehicles and correlate purchased products and services with customers of service stations, convenience stores or other similar establishments. In addition, other vehicle or customer information can be transferred to inform, track or notify both customers and providers.
There are many instances when vehicle information is required rather than operator information. These may include situations such as: notifying individuals of vehicle maintenance; providing the customer with vehicle information or promotions during fuel filling; build upon customer or vehicle recognition, tracking or notification; provide alternatives for credit/debit card billing, especially for fleet billing; and provide records of service or maintenance for a specific car.